This microcomputer (PDP 11/03) data system supervises the acquisition and processing of information from an analytical ultracentrifuge and a circular dichroic spectropolarimeter used in MDB, NHLBI, to investigate the interactions between human lipoprotein subunits. Current capabilities include acquisition, display, and preprocessing of data from the ultracentrifuge and transfer of preprocessed data files to the DECsystem-10 for further analysis under MLAB using predefined procedures invoked by a few simple commands. Software support for the spectropolarimeter includes the ability to add, subtract, and average CD spectra and to transfer files to the PDP-10 for further analysis. Enhancements this year include installation of a four-pen digital plotter and a companion DECsystem-10 software package for generating plots of CD and ultracentrifuge data. Completion of this project is anticipated when modifications to the ultracentrifuge interface are finished to provide greater noise immunity.